The Rest is History
by princessxoamber
Summary: "At Billy's feet she sobbed. She begged and pleaded. She held onto the small bump across her stomach like it was her lifeline. We all stood in the too small house just waiting. She needed to know we'd all screwed up, me the most afterall, I was the reason Jacob Black was dead." Major Character Death.


**A/N: This is a little angsty. Has major character death but over all should be HEA. **

The Rest is History

There she sat on the Black's living room floor. She was inconsolable and we all knew why. We didn't even have to tell her what had happened, she knew. Of course she knew. Her heart and his were linked through that wolfy magic we all believed in.

At Billy's feet she sobbed. She begged and pleaded. She held onto the small bump across her stomach like it was her lifeline. We all stood in the too small house just waiting. She needed to know we'd all screwed up, me the most afterall, I was the reason Jacob Black was dead.

A year ago, Bella Swan came to her senses and told the leech-Cullen- to leave. She realized after five more boys, all younger than Brady and Collin, phased. She witnessed two of them when she was helping Emily one afternoon. For weeks she'd been escaping the Cullen's grip on her and she was hiding on the rez. No one cared, if it got her away from them, we were all for it. Especially Jacob.

Two months after they'd left, Bella let them all go. She grieved and was sad but nowhere near the catatonic mess she'd been when Edward left her after her birthday fiasco. Jacob gave her time, let her process everything. He knew, in his heart, that when she was ready, it would happen. One day, it did. Bella came to see Emily and let her know that she was ready to move on, but instead, she ran into Jacob first. She jumped into his arms, brushed her hand over his cheek and their eyes locked. The rest was history. They were destined to be together. The Spirit's had spoke and just like Jacob had said, Bella was meant to be with him.

They were happy, so happy. Six months after the leeches left, Bella Swan became Bella Black. The rez went crazy in celebration, Billy and Charlie the two biggest supporters.

Things were perfect until the leeches came back six weeks ago. Jacob was already on edge because his wolf knew Bella was pregnant. They were trying to keep it a secret until it was 'safe' to share the news but all of the pack could hear the heartbeat within Bella and smell Jacob on her, more than usual. Plus she was glowing.

Edward had called Billy Black to set up to speak to Jacob. At first, no one wanted to tell Bella what was going on but in the end Jacob decided she'd skin him alive if he didn't. So everyone went to the clearing, like before, and we talked, well they talked, we listened as they told us their news. These Volture, Volturi, Dracula fuckers wanted Bella to be turned into a blood sucking leech.

Jacob lost his control for the first time since he'd phased. He couldn't keep it together. The thought of Bella, his imprint, his soul mate, becoming a bloodsucker was unbearable. The Cullen's agreed that this wouldn't be happening and they were prepared to bargain but wanted the pack to be on the alert, _just in case. _Which meant, they didn't believe their peace talks would work.

They talked. We listened. They bargained. We trained. It was simple. Any red-eyed leech that came across our territory got it's head ripped off. I had to admit, it was fun sparring with Jasper. He was the strongest, although you wouldn't think it, and the best strategist amongst the group. He trained us harder and longer than when we'd faced Victoria and her minions.

Double patrols became our middle names. Bella was hysterical, saying she knew something bad was going to happen, that she wasn't worth all this trouble. We'd all catch her staring, unfocused but she'd put on a brave face in front of company, meaning the Cullens. She wouldn't let them see her fear. We were her family now, not them.

No matter what, we always got together for a meal together a week. Everyone. All the pack, the imprints, Billy, Charlie, Sue. Everyone. We went all out and this was how we knew we'd come out on the winning side if things came to it. We had a reason to fight. Family. Life.

Three weeks after the Edward and Carlisle had gone off to see the Dracula Kings, they returned with sad news. Although they'd agreed with Carlisle that Bella was no threat considering the life she lived, there needed to be an example set. Human's just couldn't know about vampires. Edward had read his mind and knew he wanted to keep Bella for himself. He knew she would be gifted plus he thought she was very beautiful. They gave Edward two weeks before they'd be sending out their 'team' to 'take care' of the problem if they hadn't.

We worked harder. Carlisle thought, if the 'team' didn't make it back then Aro would give up and realize how protected Bella was. He wouldn't risk his whole guard on one human girl. Or so he'd thought.

Two weeks passed and we were all constantly on alert. Bella was always with two of the pack as well as one vampire. Nothing less. She was to be protected at all costs. After the two week deadline, we'd all been on high alert. Every foreign scent sent us into a frenzy and we were struggling to keep up.

They taunted us for nearly a week straight before we finally got into the real fight. They'd come close and run off as we chased them. Multiple vampires all at different times. It was frustrating and seemed like a game to them.

Then today as the sun rose, the vampire's attacked on all sides. We protected the rez, its occupants and took out six vampires at once. Everyone was paired with a partner and I was with Jacob.

I was proud to be beside him. That meant they believed in me, believed I could be as good as he was. But I wasn't. After taking out the six vampire's surrounding the rez, we made our way to the Cullen place. There were at least twenty vampires all attacking at once.

We fought and fought hard. Jasper breezed through them, one after another, ripping their heads off like a choreographed dance all while keeping his eyes on Alice, his mate.

Edward could hear the thoughts of his opponents so he had no trouble.

Emmett and Rosalie fought back to back. He never once left her side. They tag teamed through their fair share.

Carlisle and Esme on the other hand, were on hand if anyone needed any help. They weren't fighters and didn't pretend to be. Carlisle helped Leah after her leg had been broken and she'd phased back. He helped Jared in wolf form who was limping. Esme collected vampire parts like they were dirty laundry and started burning them.

On the wolf side of things, we worked as one. One pack, one mind. The only thing in our minds, kill, protect. It was a constant loop.

In our pairs, we'd taken down many. Only suffering a few injuries at the hands of the leeches.

When we thought the coast was clear, Sam and Jacob phased human to speak to Carlisle and Esme and I heard Jacob call Bella to tell her things were alright. How wrong we were.

As wolves we helped collect all the pieces of the leeches and then out of nowhere it was like deja vu. Like Leah during the newborn battle, I'd been caught by surprise by a hidden vampire. It caught me from behind and was about to snap my neck when Jacob phased on the fly, to help me. I was hurt and couldn't move. It felt like my back was broken but would quickly fix itself. I was helpless to help my partner, my friend and watched in horror as he was taken down by the vampire.

The vampire was just too fast for anyone to get to Jacob in time. Sure they'd taken the vampire down. Jasper was the one to administer the killing blow but it was too late for Jacob. We all whined as we felt it in our hearts. Our True Alpha was gone. Dead. With the Spirit's. We all thought of Bella. She'd had to have felt it. Felt the last beat of his heart.

I was able to phase back and let Dr. Fang look me over. I was healing quickly but I had tears streaming down my face. Sam had tried to console me. All I kept repeating was "It's my fault" and all I wanted to do was wolf-out and run far away. I couldn't even face Bella or Billy again.

Embry was with Jacob's body. He'd phased human as he died. He was dead. Quil joined Embry, trying to coax him into letting Jacob go but he wouldn't. So they opted to carry him back. I wanted to help, it was my fault after all. I'd killed him. I killed Jacob Black.

Sam hoisted me off the ground, testing out if I could walk and then I ran. In human form, I raced after Embry and Quil, trying to catch up. They gave me sad looks of concern and I shook my head at them, attempting to help. We took Jacob's body to the Council House. There were rituals that would need to be done, traditions and Bella would want to see him.

Embry and Quil left to go rejoin the others but I couldn't leave Jacob alone. Not like this, not when it was my fault. Embry lingered longer than Quil and patted my shoulder. It felt like forever but it couldn't have been that long before Sam was entering the Council House and pulling me away. Leah and Sue followed behind him and they said they'd take care of Jacob.

I knew he was in good hands and followed my Alpha. I knew where we were going. The Black's small red house was taunting me. Red. Blood. Death. I gulped and looked at Sam for help.

"It's not your fault. She's going to need us, now more than ever and if you're blaming yourself, she'll blame herself. Do you understand? The only one at fault here is that Aro bastard." Sam's Alpha voice rang out clearly.

Everyone else was there when I arrived. I tried to hang toward the back but the sounds of Bella's sobs drew me closer. I watched as she clung to Billy's chair and her small bump at the same time.

She murmured that it wasn't true. That it couldn't happen. He'd just called and said everything was fine. "I just talked to him, he was fine, he was laughing. He told me he loved me that he'd see me soon." Then she'd look up at Billy, "he talked to you too, right? I didn't imagine that?"

Billy agreed with her and asked for the story. Sam told it quickly without leaving out details and I felt like my heart was going to hammer out of my chest. She'd know. She'd know it was all my fault. Billy too. They'd hate me forever.

"...and Seth was hurt. Jacob saved him but in the end was caught off guard. Jasper says that Demetri was the best of the best in the Volturi guard. He was stealthy and strong. A very good tracker. That's why he was hidden. He hoped to lock onto Bella and take her. When he attacked Seth, Jacob phased and went after him. Demetri was just stronger. Jasper got to them a second too late. Jacob was already gone."

I was crying again. I didn't care what anyone said. Jacob Black was my hero and when I finally got the chance to prove to him that I was just as good at him, that I was worthy of being a Protector, I failed and got him killed.

Bella called my name and I dropped to my knees in front of her. She laid her head on my chest and cried even harder. I hugged her and we cried together. Eventually everyone joined in and it was a giant pack hug.

Time went by slowly after that. Jacob's funeral was elaborate of course. He was the son of the Chief. He was royalty around these parts. Embry stood by Bella and held her up whenever someone came by to give their condolences. I wished I could do it but I was a coward and couldn't face her again.

Before long, Bella was really showing with her pregnancy. She wasn't talking much but at night when I'd patrol by their house, I'd hear her telling the baby stories about Jacob. She was so strong. She'd make sure that baby knew it's father.

Three months after Jacob's death I heard Bella laugh for the first time. She was sitting with Quil and Embry, each of them trying to get her to name the baby after them in some way or another and she laughed. Really and truly laughed. It was an amazing sight but I only watched from the corners, the shadows, where she didn't know I was.

One night on patrol, Embry corned me. "Why won't you go see Bella? She asks about you all the time."

I mentally shrugged. "Doesn't feel right. I mean, I basically killed her husband, the father of her child. How can I look her in the eyes, look that kid in the eyes? I mean damn Bry, I killed Jacob!"

I lost it then and ran. I ran far and hard. I refused to come back. I ran until I couldn't hear their voices any more. I was a lone wolf.

I ate deer I hunted, or rabbits. I bathed in rivers or ponds. I stayed hidden within the trees. I gave up my human life for the life of a wolf.

I didn't keep track of time as it passed. I knew time was moving but at what pace I never knew. I slept in caves or under tree brush for days at a time. It didn't matter to me.

Except one morning. It wasn't even light outside but I knew it had to be morning. I woke up and my heart was hammering in my wolf-chest. I felt like I was having a panic attack if that was possible. So I started running. I ran and ran in the direction that somehow managed to lighten up the pressure in my chest.

Before long, I heard voices in my head. Leah was freaking out, Quil was excited, Paul was grumbling. It was odd to have them in my head after what seemed like so long. When they noticed my presence, they all stopped and yelled my name simultaneously.

"SETH!"

I asked what was going on and they informed me that Bella was having the baby. Today. Now. When I briefly thought about the pain in my chest and the reasoning for coming back, Sam had joined in asking what was going on.

"Seth, get to Billy's NOW." It wasn't a request but an order.

I phased human for the first time in forever. My hair was long, my body stronger, more muscled. When I walked through the Black's door, Bella was there, knees pressed to her chest. My mom between her legs barking out instructions. Emily sat behind her while Embry sat at her side and brushed her hair out of her face.

She was beautiful. Her eyes shot towards the open door and she gasped. At the same time, the baby, a beautiful baby, came into the world screaming.

Bella was only heard whispering, "Jacob, you're here." before she passed out.

Mom wrapped the baby up and handed it to Embry but all eyes were on me. I didn't understand why she'd said it and shifted uncomfortably while no one said anything.

Mom cuddled the baby and nodded toward the kitchen for me to head in there while Embry moved Bella to her room. I knew, without a doubt, that he'd be right behind me.

When I walked into the kitchen, I found Billy holding a small bundle and turned to see Mom move passed me with another buddle.

"Twins?" I croaked out.

"Yes, a boy and a girl." Mom informed me. Billy was crying silently against the one baby. I could smell the tears.

I nodded and sat down at the small table in the kitchen and just as I'd thought, Embry came in, looking as protective as I'd ever seen him. What did I miss?

"Hopefully she'll sleep for a while. Her labor was difficult." He ran his fingers through his hair, his gaze shifting between the two babies. "Why are you here Seth? You left us. You abandoned your pack and now you're back. Why?"

"I…" I looked at Mom and felt the urge to hold the baby she held. "Can I see her?" I avoided his question and Mom went to move to hand her to me but Embry stopped her.

"No, you can't, not until you tell me why." Embry's voice was in a low growl.

"Embry, my son, give Seth a break. He's here now, that's all that matters." Billy's gruff voice murmured.

I looked at Embry, my eyes going wide. Embry was Billy's son? That meant he was of the Black line. Which meant, with Jacob gone, that HE was the rightful Alpha.

Embry gave me a nod when he realized I'd worked it out and I gulped back. "I woke up under this tree this morning…" I started and told them all the whole story. The panic, the pain in my chest, everything.

Billy looked at Embry, then at Mom and then back to me. "I think it's time Seth see Sarah."

Sarah. Her name was beautiful and I had no doubt she'd be as beautiful as her mother. I held my arms out and Mom placed the small baby in my hands. The baby snuggled into my arm and her eyes opened for the briefest of moments but it was enough. I saw my whole life in her eyes. She was it. The reason my whole world revolved.

"Just as I thought.." Billy whispered to Embry. Only when Sarah closed her eyes and softly snored in my arms did I look away from her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You've imprinted on Jacob and Bella's daughter." Billy informed me. Mom had her mouth covered and was crying. Embry just glared at me.

I swallowed. "What's the boys name?"

"Jacob. He's Jacob's junior. She wants to call him J.J." Embry informed me with a giant smile and I wondered if something was going on there. I hoped for it actually. They both deserved to be happy, no matter how long it took them.

"And Sarah's whole name?" I needed to know.

"Sarah Elizabeth Black." Billy smiled proudly.

"It's beautiful, she's beautiful." Embry moved closer to me and attempted to take the baby which earned him a growl and then an apology.

"I'm just going to see if Bella is awake and see if these two can eat. She won't be far." Embry informed me.

Months, years, half a decade passed before anything changed. Embry was loyal to Bella since Jacob's death and Bella was loyal to Jacob even longer. Embry didn't date, didn't do anything besides spend time with Bella and the kids and patrol and work. He knew what he wanted and he'd wait as long as he had to for it to happen.

Bella was upset at first about me imprinting on Sarah but only because I'd left. She didn't want me to leave Sarah like I'd left everyone else. I then became her favorite baby sitter.

Slowly but surely Bella began venturing out. She lived through her children and especially J.J, who looked so much like his father. One Christmas before the twin's sixth birthday, Embry and Bella got caught under the mistletoe and once again the rest was history.

Wolf calls went out around the house and Bella finally gave into Embry's advances. I heard her once tell Leah that she dreamed of Jacob and that he'd finally told her it was time to move on that he approved of his brother. That was all the push she needed.

I waited many many years for Sarah to grow up. She went off to college, she dated, she partied. Bella didn't want her to regret any choice in life. She spoke to me often. Even told me she compared the guys she dated to me because "no one would be as perfect" as I was.

When Sarah turned 21, I finally asked Bella if I could tell her the whole truth. By that time, Bella and Embry had added to their brood and had been married. She agreed that the time was right and wished me luck with a kiss on the cheek.

Sitting beside Sarah on a rotten piece of driftwood, holding her hand within mine, I started my story.

"So I was fighting with Leah at the time. It was all over a stupid television show but that day changed everything…."

And the rest is history.

**A/N: The alternate ending for this was going to be Seth imprinting on Bella AFTER Jacob's death. She would refuse him for a while before eventually giving in. If you'd like that, review. If I get 15 reviews, I'll write and update the alternate ending. **

**xoxo **


End file.
